An Imperial Release
by HarleyScalington
Summary: Chell is beginning the journey of a lifetime as a Pokemon trainer, but she's about to learn that the grass isn't always greener on the other side. *No, this story is not affiliated with Portal in any way. It is told from my own characterized perspective of playing Fire Red with Nuzlocke rules. Therefore, I used my own name, which just so happens to be Chell.*
1. Prologue

The following story is a documentation of my experiences playing _Pokemon: Fire Red Version _with the self-imposed Nuzlocke rules in the form of a coherent narrative.  
For those who are unfamiliar with the Nuzlocke challenge, here is the basic rundown: I'll be playing a normal Pokemon game, but following a set of rules that can turn what would be a fairly smooth ride into a difficult, merciless, and depressing escapade.

Here are the guidelines I will be following:

1.) You must name all Pokemon you acquire.

2.) You can only receive/catch the first Pokemon you encounter in an area. If you accidentally take down that first Pokemon, that's it. You've lost your chance to catch anything else there. Fishing or Surfing in cities and towns count, but you cannot do this if you have been given a Pokemon by an NPC. The same applies if you have already caught a Pokemon in the water and an NPC gives you a Pokemon. You cannot keep the Pokemon that was received. If the first Pokemon you encounter in an area is one that you have already caught, you have three more tries to find something new. If those three chances are used up and you still have not encountered a new Pokemon, you lost your opportunity.

3.) If a Pokemon faints in battle, it is considered dead. You cannot revive it in any way. You must go to the PC and release it immediately.

4.) If all of the Pokemon in your party faint, causing you to black out, it's game over.

I do not yet know the outcome of this playthrough. I'll be writing and posting chapters as I

make progress in the game.


	2. Chapter 1- Hello, Pokemon!

Stop me if you've heard this one: "It is pure human nature to take things for granted."

It is known that humanity has several flaws. (So many that it confuses me as to how we became the dominant species.) But that particular statement describes the dent that seems to be the most prominent in us. Now, I wholeheartedly agree that we do this much too often, but my question is, why?

I've noticed that we tend to fully realize the importance of certain things. That we constantly remind ourselves to cherish what is precious, or more accurately, what _should _be precious to us. Why the sudden change in word choice? Well, because I've also noticed that this mindset just makes us a bunch of hypocrites. In fact, this entire monologue about hypocrisy makes me a hypocrite!

We often are well aware of majesty, yet have a nasty habit of treating it with little devotion. Why, you could give somebody a physical key to the answers of every question imposed since the dawn of time, and after about a month or two of fun with their new toy, they'd completely forget about it and let it collect dust in some cabinet. ...Alright, that example may have been just a _tad_ too extreme, but I'm sure you get the point. Why in the world do we take things for granted when we understand how valued they are?

I don't know. Humans are weird. Pokemon, however, well, I've adored Pokemon my entire life. I didn't grow up in a family of Rhyhorn racers or anything, but the creatures have always fascinated me with their incredible abilities. I mean, just _how _do they do it? I never had an interest in knowing, since it would sort of ruin the, forgive me, *magic*, _but still_.

Though, I wasn't ever given the chance to interact with Pokemon despite my burning curiosity. See, my mom and I have been living a life of isolation due to the strict rule of Pallet: Never venture into the grass boundaries of the town without a Pokemon. And the result: Same people, same houses, same, well, everything. Every. Single. Day. My way out of this Arceus-forsaken place had been swimming about in the pond just south of where I live, but I was just one spherical object away from reaching it.

That is, until today.

Sprawled out in a mess of pillows and various blankets, I sleep soundly upon my comfortable twin-size mattress. My hazelnut hair is as knotted as a Rattata's nest, and is messily draped over a majority of my face, which is coated with sweat due to a slumber in the humid summer air.

I have been awaiting my awakening to this morning for months now. It has been on my mind in every second of every minute, every minute of every hour, every hour of every day, and so on. Even in my dreams, I recall, the excitement would not leave me be. The dream I experience now is rather vivid, more so than the previous ones. Am I going to have another battle? Oh, what about riding a Pokemon? I haven't had a dream about that yet! Come on, turn into something cool, please!

…Just. An empty space. I am sitting in an empty space. There is nothing here, and this entire area is just an empty void of white and blue. Where am I? I don't see a trace of any Pokemon. Not yet, anyway.

I stay in the same spot, my mind racing to countless conclusions as to what could be going on, until an elderly man begins fade into existence right in front of me. After a few a seconds, I am able able to identify the man as the one and only Professor Oak. Alright, I'll play along and see where this goes.

"Hello, there!" He exclaims in a friendly tone. "Glad to meet you!"

I try to respond with a simple "Glad to meet you, too!", but to my surprise, I am unable to speak for whatever reason. I can feel my throat tightening with every attempt to even whisper, yet my voice still hides itself away…? It looks like Professor Oak is about to say something else, but can't he see my panic? It doesn't seem so, it's like he's running on a scripted program of sorts.

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon!" He continues. "My name is Oak. People affectionately refer to me as the Pokemon Professor."

I give up on uttering a single sound. I might as well just open my ears to what Oak, excuse me, _the Pokemon Professor _has to say. I calm down, and focus on nothing else.

"This world…" He pauses briefly, and reveals a device known as a Pokeball in his hand. From it, a female Nidoran emerges. "Is inhabited far and wide by creatures known as Pokemon. For some people, Pokemon are pets. Others use them for battling."

He proceeds to drone on about me beginning my journey and whatnot, and it feels like my ears are about to fall off. All I want is to wake up and truly live the- AGH!

The sunlight spills through my window, and directs its proud shine to my eyes, blinding me temporarily. I sit up, and look around. As my sight transitions from static to clarity, I can see my PC sitting in the corner, and my television placed in the center of the floor with my NES hooked up to it. Awake at last...I stretch my arms and- Wait, I'M AWAKE AT LAST! I need to get ready!  
I clumsily drag my feet from the bed to the sturdy wooden planks of the flooring, and rush to my closet. (Nearly tripping in my haste.) I have no idea what I'm to wear for this occasion, I am sure I'll find fairly decent attire- Ooh. How...Humorous. The only complete outfit to be found is the one I absolutely loathe wearing. And I mean, _loathe _wearing. A sky blue tank top and magenta skirt. Along with a white hat displaying a pink Pokeball design.

I can't wear this, I just can't. There has to be something else. I scour every corner of my room, hoping I had tossed aside some laundry and forgot about it. Despite my desperate efforts, I am unable to prevail in my life-or-death quest for fashion, and it looks like I either put on the cotton candy mess or leave in my pajamas. I want to be somewhat presentable on my first day with Pokemon, so unfortunately, I must settle with the sugary former.

I hurriedly, though reluctantly, slip on the clothing after tidying up my hair and head downstairs. I am greeted with the familiar sight of my mom relaxing at the table, gradually sipping her coffee. I figure it is only common sense to give her a proper goodbye before departing for Arceus knows how long.

The gentle pattering of my pace against the decorative rug alerts her of my presence, prompting her to turn her attention to me and say, "...Right. All girls leave home someday. It said so on TV!"

Needless to say, reeling in her consent wasn't troublesome in the slightest. (Of course I love her, she's my mom after all. However, I'm pretty sure she's one of the prime examples of the flaws of humanity.)

"Oh, yes." She continued. "Professor Oak, next door, was looking for you."

I nod, and exit the house. Ready as I'll ever be.

The first thing to catch my eye once I shut the door behind me is the row of tall grass just ahead. I decide to take a short trip over to it before meeting up with Oak, er, _The Pokemon Professor..._Forget it, I'll just call him Oak.

Just a few steps north, and there it is. Right in front of me. I can see Viridian City in the distance, beyond the forbidden Route 1. I have a difficult time comprehending the fact that in just a few moments, I'll be walking about the dew-sprinkled vegetation. I stare at the shrub. Getting lost in my thoughts, imagining me travelling with my very own team of Pokemon, experiencing new, enriching thrills, growing bonds, living my-

"Hey! Wait! Don't go out!" I raspy voice cries from behind me.

Startled, I swiftly turn around to see Oak hurrying faster than I ever thought his aged legs could carry him.

"It's unsafe! Wild Pokemon live in tall grass! You need your own Pokemon for your protection. I know! Here, come with me."

I know wild Pokemon live in tall grass. I know I need my own Pokemon for my protection. After years of being confined in this cage of a hometown, those two statements are the bains of my existence.

I trail behind him to his lab, where...Oh no. It can't be.

His grandson, David, is waiting in a room of equipment.

David and I have been rivals for as long as I can remember. And right now, I'm perilously wishing he won't cause my one and only chance of freedom and happiness to come crashing down to a worthless, pathetic pile of debris.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" David exclaims, his very voice eating away at my frustrated conscience.

"David? Let me think…" Oak says. "Oh, that's right, I told you to come! Just wait!"

Why did he have to come why did he have to come why DID HE HAVE TO COME.

"Here, Chell. There are three Pokemon here. Haha! The Pokemon are held inside these Pokeballs." He explains. "When I was young, I was a serious Pokemon trainer. But now, in my old age, I have only these three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!"

I can feel my heart racing like a speeding Rapidash. This isn't happening, but it is! It really is! I'm going to get my first-

"Hey! Gramps! No Fair!"

WOULD ANYONE PLEASE BE SO KIND AS TO STOP INTERRUPTING MY INNER MONOLOGUE.

"What about me?" David whines.

"Be patient, David. You can have one, too!"

You've got to be kidding me.

No, this is it. This is really it, and nobody is going to seize me from monologuing. I slowly make my way to the selection of Pokeballs. My options: Bulbasaur, the grass type, Squirtle, the water type, or Charmander, the fire type. Why can't I just take them all? How can anyone make a decision like this? My very partner to stick with me for my entire journey rests inside one of these devices, and who that partner will be is dependant on the choice I make.

I can't do it. There is no possible way to rationalize this! I never thought I'd say this, but the only option is to revert to childish actions.

I conceal my eyes with the palm of my jittering hand, and take a deep breath…

Eeny meeny miny moe, catch a Growlithe by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeny meeny miny moe MY MOTHER SAYS TO PICK THE VERY BEST ONE AND YOU ARE

ABSOLUTELY

POSITIVELY

MOST

DEFINITELY

…

IT!

I open up my eyes. My hand is grasping the Pokeball located in the center of the three.

Squirtle it is.

Oak notices my decision, and says, "Hm! Squirtle is your choice. It's one worth raising. So, Chell, you've decided on the water Pokemon Squirtle?"

Still gazing at the Pokeball, I faintly nod.

"This Pokemon is really quite energetic!"

I then conclude this little guy needs a name. After all, I can't just call him "Squirtle"! I take a second to run through my mental list of names. Gaia? No, it doesn't fit. Donatello? Who calls their tiny shelled creature Donatello? Hm…

Then it hits me. Lagiacrus! Yes, yes, it's perfection! From this day on, this Squirtle shall be known as Lagiacrus!

AH! ...Why did I just slap myself?

"I'll take this one, then!" David announces as he picks up the first Pokeball in the lineup and dramatically holds it high. I believe that one contains the grass type, Bulbasaur.

What a jerk.

I assume this event of splendor has come to a close, and gleefully, I begin to take my leave.

Until a certain-someone shouts, "Wait, Chell! Let's check out our Pokemon!"

Go. Away. Please.

"Come on, I'll take you on!"

No, you won't. I attempt yet again to walk out, however, David has other ideas. He tosses his Pokeball high into the air, and the capsule separates, revealing Bulbasaur in a luminous display.

This nuisance is the last person I had expected to be my first foe in battle, yet the craving child within me takes the wheel. And before I know it, Lagiacrus is in combat stance before his opponent. Awaiting my orders.


End file.
